


Okay?

by PromptPrincette



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Family of Choice, Father/Daughter, Kinda sad-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptPrincette/pseuds/PromptPrincette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going on a mission. He does that all the time, right? Except this time there's a good chance he won't come back. Artemis needs to sort out her feelings for her mentor before he leaves, but they're both to proud and stubborn honestly. </p><p>She feels like a child again. And not in a good way.</p><p>((Not shipping. Family stuff.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay?

He's leaving. Going on a mission. This happens all the time, all dangers included and expected. But this time even Superman says casualties... Should be expected.

She knows she can't ask him to stay, because that would mean someone else had to go and he wouldn't let that happen. It might be Dinah or Bruce, and he won't let that happen.

She knows she can't tell him to go, either, because that seems cruel. "Hey, I know there's a good chance you'll die on this mission, so have fun!" ...Yeah. No.

So what's a girl to do?

She feels like a child again. And not in a good way. She feels like, yet again, someone she cares about is just walking away. She  _knows_ it's not his fault, but it still stings. It still hurts to watch him pack his bags as he's getting ready to leave. It still makes her eyes water when he sighs with a finality that makes her shudder. She briefly wonders why he even bothered to pack.

"Don't get in trouble." He warns her, trying to be light-hearted. "Don't let Roy get away with his shit. Don't let that Wally boy try anything."

She smiles wryly and nods. She wonders if this will be the last time he says this. Will these be his last words to her?

He takes her silence in stride, giving her a hug that catches her off guard. "Be good." And he's already downstairs before she realizes she can't go out like this.

"Dad!" She shouts, breathless, as she stands at the top of the stairs. He freezes in place for a moment before tilting his head. She inhales sharply, unsure of what to say. Finally, she settles on "If you die, I'll kill you."

Not the best parting words or the most clever thing to say, but he nods none-the-less. "I'll remember that." He says softly, and she wonders which he's referring to.

He's out the door before she even thinks to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more someday, this just popped into my head ^^ Comments appreciated.


End file.
